dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valese
|Race = Human |FamConnect = Goten (Boyfriend) Samantha (Younger sister) |Gender = Female|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|Date of birth = Age 767|Height = 5'3" (160 cm)|Weight = 102 lbs (46 Kg)|image<462928-9840798-vegita-bra-.jpg = |Date of death = Before Age 889|Address = Satan City}} Valese (パレス, Paresu; lit. "Palace") is Goten's girlfriend and older sister of Samantha during of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Even though Valese is naive and a bit spacey at times, she is a good person and has true feelings for Goten. She is rich, has a strict upbringing, and her parents spend little time with her and her younger sister. Appearance Valese has a slender physique with with wavy mid-back length brown hair parted on the left side, light skin complexion and brown eyes. She wears a bright yellow dress with a matching pair of yellow boots, gold crescent-shaped earrings, a golden necklace and a white belt with three golden rings on it. As a child of Majin Buu Saga arc and Kid Buu Saga, In Perfect World Saga, Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Son Family Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters Personality Valese is naive and a bit spacey at times, she is a good person and has true feelings for Goten. She's still caring, sweet and mother figure towards her younger sister Samantha who's love martial arts and adventures like Pan, Colm, Michelle, Tyler, Lucy and Tommy did. She is rich, has a strict upbringing, and her parents, spend little time with her and younger sister. It is unknown if she and Goten ever get married in the end of Dragon Ball GT episodes. Biography Background Valese is born some time in the late Age 767 after the defeat of Cell in the Cell Games to her parents who are very rich and wealthy. Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga Seven years later, at the age 7, she's watches Goten and Trunks at the Junior Division Tournament ring of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, later she along with everyone else on Earth are killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. She helps contribute to Goku Super Spirit Bomb, due to Mr. Satan asking for everyone's assistance thanks to King Kai's Telepathy ability. Perfect World Saga Valese as a 17 years old as Goten with her four years old baby sister Samantha, to see him for the first time at 28th Martial Arts Tournament as teenagers. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Five years later, she's 22 years old, Valese is first seen when she and Goten go out on a date from the Buu Saga. She said her previous boyfriends had never taken her out for ice cream before. Humorously, she thought she was supposed to eat ice cream cones with a spoon. Mr. Satan arrives on the scene and quickly makes a fool of himself. After Goten finds Valese face-to-face with with Baby in a human body, he fights the Machine Mutant only to be taken over. Valese then watches the possessed Goten as he flies off, calling him "mysterious." Super 17 Saga In the Super 17 Saga, Valese is seen on another date with Goten when they are attacked by Pui Pui, a former villain who has escaped from Hell. After Goten kills Pui Pui, they are attacked by Yakon, who is killed by Trunks. After this, she witnesses Goten, Melissa and Trunks killing Android 19. Shadow Dragon Saga Valese is the last appears with younger sister, Samantha, as she's going with Tommy and later she is married to Goten in the end of Dragon Ball GT series. Voice Actors * Japanese: Natsumi Yanase * FUNimation dub: Amber Cotton * Blue Water dub: Carol-Anne Day2 * Latin America dub: Rebeca Gomez * French dub : Joëlle Gugui, then Naiké Fauveau-Mellerin Trivia * Another version of Valese is seen in a poster of Dragon Ball GT, where she is blonde with a red dress. * In multiple dubs, Trunks describes Valese as the fiancée of Goten. This is, however, a mistranslation. * Valese is not surprised when Goten flies or becomes Super Saiyan, unlike many humans. * Valese has several common points with Videl : both were hated by Chi-Chiinitially, both are from a wealthy family, both have strict rules (Videl's husband must be stronger than Mr. Satan, Valese has a curfew), both have a family life where they have little interaction with their parents, and both are in a relationship with a son of Goku. * She doesn't know what ice cream or hamburgers are, probably due to the education given by her parents. Moreover, she tries to use cutlery to eat these foods. * Valese's Japanese name, "Palace", is a pun on "goten" (御殿), a Japanese word for palace that is a homonym for her boyfriend's name. Gallery Kid_Valace_ref_by_bobscookie-d8f5q61.jpg|Valese as a 7-years-old as Goten appears on the World Tournament Saga, Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga and Kid Buu Saga Valese as a teenagers with DBZ characters-1.png|Valese as a 17-years-old teenager as Goten in Perfect World Saga 2054.png Palace_GT.png References # ↑ Episode 25 of Dragon Ball GT # ↑ Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga # ↑ Carol-Anne Day's profile at crystalacids.com Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Canon Category:DBGT Characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Gohan's Friends